


Always be mine

by gender_idontknowher



Series: Voltron AU omegaverse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Matt, Protective Shiro (Voltron), True Mates, all of my fics are breeding kink im such trash, my confessions are rushed lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gender_idontknowher/pseuds/gender_idontknowher
Summary: Shiro has been in love with Matt for the entire time that they've been friends. He's also going into rut. What could possibly happen?





	Always be mine

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this, it's honestly like 3,000 words of smut, so.... enjoy friends!

“Shiro wake up!”

Hmm? Where am I? When did I fall asleep?

“Seriously Shiro, Coran’s going to get mad! Wake up!”

_Is that Matt? I like Matt. He has pretty eyes and he smells good. He’s a good friend…_

“You think I smell good? Wait, you think m-my eyes are pretty?” Matt asked softly.

The alpha shot up, taking in his surroundings. He was in his Financing class, his teacher looking at him, concerned and Matt sitting next to him, giggling behind his hand. “Sorry sir, I was working a late shift last night. I’ll try to stay awake.” he said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I understand. Don’t overwork yourself, ya hear me boy?” their professor replied cheerfully.

“Got it! Sorry again!” He looked over at Matt, smiling sheepishly. “Well at least Coran’s nice.” he whispered.

“So true!” Matt said cheerfully, smiling sweetly at Shiro.

Shiro could barely keep the blush from his cheeks. He’d had a crush on Matt for a while now, probably about twelve years. They’d met in 3rd grade, and Shiro had immediately fallen for Matt. In fact, he had declared “You’re my mate!” in front of the entire school. They were in their last year of college, so they had been best friends for about twelve years. And Shiro had been helplessly in love with Matt for that entire time. The day he was going to confess in high school, Matt had just found out his secondary gender, and Shiro didn’t want to seem like he was interested in Matt just because of his status as an omega. They were a perfect pair however, with Matt being an omega and Shiro being an alpha. In their first year of college, he was thoroughly convinced that they were true mates, and was going to tell Matt, but Matt had burst into his house saying that he was dating someone. He wasn’t going to hurt him like that, so he cheered Matt on the best he could.

He was broken out of his thoughts by Matt resting his head on the bigger man’s arms on their shared desk. “Comfy as ever!” Matt said, nuzzling into the alpha’s arm. _Oh i’m so screwed._ Shiro thought, looking at the adorable omega nuzzling into his bare skin. _Just hold on a little longer, then class will be over, and you can go take care of your… problem… How did I get hard just from that? Am I going into rut? Wait what day is it? Shit! I’m not due for a rut for about a month. But i’m definitely going into rut? Whatever. Five more minutes left until freedom._

Class eventually ended as it always does, and Shiro was free. He ran back to their shared dorm room, Matt having announced that he was going to hang out with his sister for an hour or two, since she was in town for a tech convention.

He ran into their room, locking the door and walking over to their bed. He pulled his pants down to his ankles, along with his boxers. The alpha reached into his bedside table, grabbing his well-used bottle of lube. Sharing a dorm room with Matt was hard, okay? (Pun intended, ha.) He squirted a little bit of lube onto his hand, grasping his half-hard cock. He moaned at the feeling of finally having some stimulation, stroking quickly, not having the patience to go slow. “Ugh, fuck. Matt. Matt. Matt. Matt. nggghhh.” He felt kinda bad about calling out his best friend’s name while he was masturbating, however, it’s not like he would ever know, right?

——

Matt sat outside their dorm room, hands over his mouth, slick soaking into his underwear. Had he really just heard his insanely attractive best friend/true mate calling his name while masturbating? Apparently he did, and it turned him on immensely. He’d had a crush on Shiro for a while, probably about eight years, but had thought that Shiro wouldn’t want an omega like him. He was probably only into girls anyways. Shiro had never even dated anyone that he knew about. He was going to confess to Shiro, but Shiro had told him that he had gotten into the Garrison with Matt, and he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. And when they were little and Shiro had proclaimed that Matt was his mate, it had filled him with happiness, but Shiro probably didn’t even remember that.

But here he was, sitting on the ground, with a boner and his underwear soaking wet, listening to his crush jerk off to the thought of him. Maybe it was a different Matt? Unlikely, but possible. He was in a hallway, so he couldn’t do anything there. He ran to the shower rooms, jumping into a stall as quick as possible. He shoved his pants down, slick dripping down his legs already, erection springing free. He pushed two fingers into his mouth, trying to muffle his noises, a hand snaking down his abdomen and grasping his erection. He stroked it slowly, whimpering around the fingers in his mouth. He stroked faster, eyes rolling back a bit. Shiro smelled so good today. Is he in pre-rut? I bet he smells so good in rut. He always smells so good. He stroked his thumb over his slit, going back to stroking, quicker now. After a few more strokes, he came into his hand, moaning loudly. _Why do I feel so horny? And so hot? I feel like i’m going into heat… What was that stupid old wives tale my grandmother used to tell me about ruts and heats near your true mate? Something about when one goes into a heat or rut, you’ll be sent into a rut. Or a heat. Something about the body trying to get you to mate and bond with your true mate. Ha. Unlikely._

After recovering, showering, and drying off, he walked back to their room quietly. He listened by the door for a minute, and upon hearing nothing, he unlocked the door slowly. He walked in, looking over to Shiro, who was laying on his bed, looking at something on his phone. He scented the air. _Oh shit, yeah he’s definitely almost in rut._

“Hey Matt, how’s Pidge doing?” Shiro asked innocently, sitting up and smiling at Matt, grabbing a water bottle from his nightstand and drinking from it.

Matt blushed and coughed slightly “Um, it was f-fun. It was nice being able to… um… catch up with her.” He looked at the ground, suddenly feeling very submissive, the rut pheromones making his omega instincts fight their way to the surface. “Shiro, are you going into rut?”

Shiro choked on his water. “Um yeah I guess. I’m due in a couple of days. Sorry for not warning you ahead of time. I can go stay with a friend if you want?”

“You don’t have to. I can stay with a friend of mine. He’ll definitely let me stay in his room for a while.”

Shiro thought about Matt, his omega, staying with someone else while he was in rut. And a male at that. “What secondary gender is your friend?” He asked, trying to be subtly jealous, but completely failing.

“He’s an alpha, why?” Matt said, tilting his head curiously.

Shiro didn’t even realize that he was growling and releasing possessive pheromones until Matt looked down, whimpered, and showed his neck in submission. “Ah shit, sorry Matt.”

“Why do you care so much, Shiro?” asked Matt, suddenly worried, and slightly confused.

“… I just want you to be safe.” He replied, averting his gaze.

“Okay Shiro. I can stay with someone else if you want? Will that make you feel better?” Matt asked sweetly, like the little angel he is.

“That would be good, Matt, thank you. Want to go get something to eat?”

“That sounds awesome! I’m starving!”

——

They decided on pizza, and headed down to a local pizza place not far from the dorms. The walk was maybe ten minutes long, and they talked the entire time, Matt talking excitedly about something he was learning in an engineering class. Shiro smiled at his excitement, thinking about how much he loved the omega in front of him.

They reached the pizza place, walking quickly to the register, and ordering. Matt insisted on Hawaiian pizza, and Shiro just laughed and shook his head fondly. The cashier was an omega teen, and he kept sneaking small glances at Shiro. After ringing them up, Shiro walked away to get them a table and the cashier turned to Matt and said, “How did you get such a perfect alpha for a mate? Teach me your ways!”. Matt laughed a bit at this.

“We’re not dating. We’re only friends.” Matt said, sadness sneaking into his scent.

“OOooooooh sorry… you guys smell like each other, so I just assumed. Also, he was letting out some serious protective alpha pheromones there, bud.”

“Seriously?? Well we’re roommates, and we’ve been friends for twelve years. That could be it. Anyways, I don’t want to hold the line up. Thank you!” Matt said with his normal adorable smile, making the teen blush.

“No problem!”

Matt walked into the seating area, finding Shiro surrounded by a flock of girls, all of them omegas. Stupid rut pheromones.

“You’re so buff!” Omega one said.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Omega two said.

“I love your hair!” The third one said.

Shiro looked really awkward, looking around for something. He saw Matt, and, looking relieved, called him over. “Thank God, Matt! Ladies, this is my boyfriend, Matt. I’m sorry, but i’m taken.”

Matt blushed and let Shiro pull him into his lap, tucking his head under Shiro’s chin. He giggled. “Yeah, sorry. Three years and counting.”

“Aw man. Well good luck you guys and lucky you Matt!” They left quickly, complaining to each other.

“Whew! Thanks for saving my ass there Matt, bro I owe you one.” Shiro said, shifting Matt off of his lap, smiling.

“No problem… dude. But seriously, your pheromones are pretty intense…” He looked down, blushing.

“Oh, sorry. This rut feels kinda weird already. Like i’m having the urge to just breed someone. You know? And it feels like it’s coming too fast.” he runs his prosthetic arm through his hair, tugging on the ends a bit.

Matt turned bright red, mouth falling open. “You could totally breed me.” He slapped his hands over his mouth, eyes turning mortified.

“What’d you say? Sorry I didn’t hear you, you mumbled. Again.” Shiro said, sighing exasperatedly.

“Nothing. Just said it’s the opposite for me.” the smaller man said, trying to will the blush from his cheeks.

“Oh.” Now it was Shiro’s turn to blush. He hated to admit it, but most of his dirtiest fantasies included Matt with his head down and his ass in the air, presenting himself, begging for Shiro to breed him, and give him his knot. He was an awful friend and he was going to hell.

They fell into a comfortable silence, eating pizza and laughing at each other’s jokes. When they were finished, they got up and left, not forgetting to tip the cashier, who winked at Matt and yelled “Good luck!”

As they walked home, an alpha walked by and smacked Matt’s butt, making him squeak in surprise and blush. “Hey beautiful. You free later? ‘Cause you smell like the type that would be down for a dick any time. You like alpha dick, dontcha?”

Shiro growled and stepped forward, pushing out pheromones as fast as he could and growling low and aggressive. “Don’t fucking touch him.”

The omega in question shook, feeling frightened. Is Shiro going to punch him? I hope he doesn’t. As hot as that would be, we don't need to get into trouble.

He placed his hand on the alpha’s shoulder, letting out calming pheromones. “Shiro, it isn’t worth it. It’s okay. Let’s just go back to the room, okay?”

Shiro finally looked at him, growling stopping. “Okay, you’re right. He isn’t worth it at all.” He spit the last part at the other alpha, baring his teeth momentarily. The alpha showed his neck and looked down. Yeah that’s right. I’m the superior alpha. Matt wouldn’t want you anyways.

Matt grabbed his hand, pulling him along slightly. “Shiro, you can’t be in public so close to a rut. You almost started a fight with him! You would’ve gotten in so much trouble! I can’t believe you would do that, you could’ve gotten hurt…” He sounds like an omega lecturing their mate. I want him to be my mate. He always knows what to do to keep me safe. I love him. “SHIRO are you even listening?!”

“Not at all, sorry. Got thinking about something. Sorry.”

Matt sighed, lacing their fingers together. “Thank you anyways. I’m sorry I got angry at you.”

“You were just looking after me, it’s totally fine. I like it. Feels like we’re an old mated couple.”

“I wouldn’t mind. I think i’d love being mated to you.” _What are you thinking Matt, he doesn’t want you! Also, wow, sudden?! Oh no now you’ve gone and done it. He’s gonna reject you, and you’re gonna lose the best person in your life._

“Matt…” the smaller man prepared himself for rejection, feeling tears prick at his eyes.

“I feel the exact same way. This feels rushed as hell, but I feel exactly the same way. For so long.”

Matt looked up, absolutely shocked that someone as wonderful as Shiro would ever say anything like that to him. “You mean like, platonically? Is that even a thing?” he asked, uncertain.

“Um, no… I mean, I have feelings for you. I kinda love you. I should’ve told you sooner, I feel like an idiot.” Shiro says, human hand going up to cup Matt’s cheek. “You’re really so so beautiful. Have I said that before?”

“Liars go to hell, Shiro.” Matt joked, nuzzling into Shiro’s palm, the action sending the alpha’s heart racing. He felt a wave of arousal wash over them. Seriously?

“Okay Matt, my rut is starting. Hurry up and call your friend. NOT the alpha one.”

“What if I don’t want to go somewhere else?” Matt asks cockily as they arrive at the dorms, walking to their room.

The alpha gasps, cheeks flushing. “Would you actually spend my rut with me? I don’t think you know what you’d be getting yourself into, Matt.”

“Well, I actually want to, plus, I heard you… earlier today… and I felt like I was going crazy, Shiro. It was so hot.” He looks into Shiro’s eyes, blushing.

Shiro’s face turns bright red. “Y-YOU H-HEARD THAT!?”

Matt smiles smugly. “Of course I did. You looooove me!” He jokes.

“Well yeah, I thought I made it pretty obvious…”

The omega blushes, throwing his arms around Shiro. “I love you too. A lot. But, we do need to talk.”

“Of course Matt. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. You could leave right now and i’d be okay. I’ve spent a rut alone before. Well, i’ve spent all my ruts alone. Sorry, rambling. What did you want to say?”

“I just want to talk about rules. And our feelings. If that’s okay with you.” he said, suddenly feeling shy.

“Hey Matt of course I want to. Alright. I have really strong feelings for you. I’ve kinda liked you since we first met and I told you that you were my mate. And i’m pretty sure we’re true mates…”

Matt’s mouth fell open in surprise. “You actually remember that? I thought you forgot!”

“Are you kidding? I could never forget that, especially since it was you. I rarely forget anything when it comes to you. I remember your birthday, favorite season AND episode of X files, your favorite flavor of ice cream, your grades on the final in eight grade.”

“Wow, that’s a lot.” the smaller man replied, feeling happy and loved. His alpha loved him so much that he remembered all these things. _Wait. Does he even want to be my alpha? Just because you love someone doesn’t mean that you want to bond with them. You don’t even know if he’s your true mate or not._

“Hey you okay? You got really quiet? You know you really don’t have to share my rut with me, right? I won’t be offended.”

“No! I want to! I was just thinking about if I can even call you my alpha or not…” the cute omega answered, blushing and biting his lip thoughtfully.

Shiro almost got a nosebleed. “Of course you can. I mean, I kinda used to call you my omega in my head all the time. Still do, not gonna lie.”

“Really? Also, how long until your rut hits you?”

“Well, a few minutes probably. I might be kinda out of it, but if you want me to stop doing something, just tell me. I’ll stop for you. I promise I won’t hurt you.” Shiro says, patting Matt’s shoulder comfortingly.

Matt smiled. “Well, let’s do this, but save the bonding for my next heat, okay? It’s coming up in a couple months.”

“Got it. I need you now though.”

“Well then take me.” the small omega challenges.

Shiro leads them over to the bed, pushing Matt down. “Are you on birth control or something? Or do you want me to use condoms?”

“I can’t really get pregnant outside of a heat, but even then, I wouldn’t mind having a baby with you.”

Shiro gulped. “Right of course, knew that.”

Matt leaned up and kissed him, entangling his fingers into Shiro’s hair. “What are you waiting for? Your omega needs you~”

The alpha growled, a noise that made Matt fall back on the bed, baring his neck and arching his back, trying to look good for his mate. _Wait. Mate? His pheromones must be affecting me more than I thought. I feel really hot._

Shiro suddenly sat back. “Matt, are you going into heat? You smell like you are. And you’re burning up.”

“No, definitely not. I’m not due for a while. Just keep going. Please. But can we maybe not be clothed?” He sat up and started to take off his shirt, revealing a pale, lean torso just waiting to be marked up. So that’s what Shiro did. He leaned in and started sucking kisses to the body in front of him, making marks on the beautiful skin. Matt trails his hand up Shiro’s bicep, up to his neck and, purposely, he rubs the inside of his wrist on Shiro’s neck, on his scent gland.

Shiro grabbed his omega’s wrist and kisses it softly. “Alright. Strip. Now.” His scent became more aroused and he was now fully in rut.

Matt scrambled to obey, and Shiro started removing his clothing: taking off his shirt, then going to the belt. Matt leaned up and tried to help, but Shiro just pushed him back down. “Stay, omega.” he commanded, using his alpha voice.

Matt whimpered, red making a permanent residence on his cheeks. “Yes, alpha.”

Shiro finished stripping, smirking down at the small omega who stared hungrily at his cock. He knew he was slightly bigger than most alphas, even though alphas tended to be quite a bit bigger than betas. He knew he would have to take his time to prep his omega. He looked at him to try and see how he was, but all words were stolen from his mouth when he saw Matt already prepping himself, up to three fingers, moaning and whimpering.

“Fuck, Matt, you’re so hot. Oh my goddddd.”

“Shiro, i’m ready, please fuck me, please i need it I’ve wanted you for so long please fuck me! Fuck a baby into me, alpha!” Matt begged, removing his fingers and flipping over, head down ass up, presenting himself for his mate.

Shiro’s control snapped and he slammed in in one thrust. It felt so good to finally be inside the person he loved. “Matt, you’re so tight. Are you a virgin?”

“ahhhhh! Fuck. Yes, alpha. I was saving myself for you. Only you. I didn’t want anyone. I love you so much. Fuck Shiro fuck me please just fuck me I need it~”

Who was he to deny his beautiful omega of anything? He pulled out slowly, the feeling of his omega’s tight walls around his cock completely irresistible. “Oh fuck Matt you’re so beautiful like this. Look at you, just taking my cock so well. I just want to keep you forever. Fill you up with my cum every day, get you so fat with my pups that you can barely walk. Oh fuck Matt you’d look so good like that. I’d bite you, you’d carry my mark, you’d smell like me, you’d be mine forever holy shit Matt Matt Matt I love you so much. You feel so good.”

His omega moaned in response, pushing his hips back, wanting Shiro even deeper inside him, as impossible as that might be. “You’re so big, Shiro, I knew you would be big, you’re so good inside me it feels so good Shiro I love you so much oh my god shiro please fill me up I want you to make me pregnant! I want your pups so bad Shiro! I want to be yours forever. I know I said next heat, but I want you to mark me now. Make me your omega.” Shiro growled, leaning forward and kissing the back of Matt’s neck, sucking and nipping at the fair skin there. Matt moaned, begging his alpha for his knot, for his mark.

“Such a good omega.” He felt his orgasm approaching with every thrust, his knot swelling and he reached around to Matt’s dick, stroking in time with his thrusts. “Fuck, Matt i’m gonna cum. I’m gonna fill you up so good. I’m gonna knot you. Mark you. Make you mine.” With another few thrusts he came, shoving his knot inside Matt. He opened his mouth and bit down on Matt’s scent gland, breaking the skin and tasting blood. His omega screamed as he came, shooting cum all over the sheets beneath him. He whimpered, his neck aching from the sheer force of the bite.

He rubbed his stomach, slightly distended from the sheer amount of cum inside of him, a happy smile on his face. “What if I get pregnant? I’m so happy. I want to carry your pups. I’m all yours, Shiro, and I’m gonna have your pups. Also, I think my heat started.”

Shiro sat up from where he had been hunched over Matt’s neck, kissing and licking the mating mark in apology. “What? What do you mean?”

“Well, my grandpa used to tell me a story about how he knew that my grandmother was his true mate. He said that he went into heat, and she was immediately sent into a rut, and they bonded and he said that they knew they were true mates, and a while later, my dad came into the world. I mean, we’re true mates, and I’m probably in heat. But, I won’t be mad about anything that happens, just so you know. If I get pregnant after this rut, I’d be completely happy. I wouldn’t regret a thing. I love you. Okay?”

Shiro almost cries, the things that his omega had been saying overwhelming him in the best possible way. He shifts Matt, careful not to move his knot too much, and shooting another load of cum inside Matt when his beautiful mate moans softly, whimpering his name.

“You are absolutely divine, my sweet omega. Also, my knot won’t go down for another ten minutes, so you should get some rest before I want more. Trust me, I’ll want more.”

“Shiro, I’d let you take anything you wanted from me. Anytime. Also, that was the best sex I could have possible imagined with you, and I imagined a lot of sex with you. And some of it is really kinky, not gonna lie.”

Shiro perks up, interested in what kinky sex fantasies his mate had had about him. “Oh like what, gorgeous?”

“Well, I kinda have imagined you bonding with me, and keeping me ready and open for you with a plug, just filling me up with your cum whenever you felt like it, trying to get me pregnant. And I imagined me being heavily pregnant, you being all over me, scenting me all the time, always horny for me, it was amazing. You took such good care of me. You’re such a good alpha.”

Shiro growls, sucking on Matt’s neck, kissing softly. “My knot’s almost down. After that, I can fuck you senseless like I wanted to do earlier, but by all means, keep telling me about the kinky sex you imagined us having. I’m all ears.” he smirked, grinding his cock into his omega more.

“Ah! Shiro! okay, so I used to kinda imagine you making me go out into public with a plug in me, right after you fucked me. I liked it so much that I maybe did that, except nobody fucked me before. And I hung out with you all day, with a plug in my ass.”

His sweet, innocent looking omega? Fuck. “When was this?”

“Um, about three weeks ago?”

“Was it on Monday?”

“Yes, why?”

“FUCK I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP! Okay so basically I thought you had gotten like _fucked_ the night before, since you kept squeaking and blushing and walking a little funny. I was a jealous, horny mess all day you little minx.”

Matt gasped. “Stop…. moving so much, Shiro.” He looked up with tear filled eyes, a flushed face, and sex rumpled hair, which snapped Shiro’s self control. He ground into Matt’s prostate, swiveling his hips and running his hands over his omega’s beautiful hips, over his stomach, still swollen, imagining him soft and pliant, almost bursting with his pups.

He looked at his omega, completely in love with him. “You’re so good for me, you treat me so well, you take care of me so well. I love you so much.” His eyes started brimming with tears, everything becoming too much, his rut making his emotions run wild.

“Baby, why are you crying? Don’t cry.” Matt said, concerned, but still unable to move.

“I was just thinking about how lucky I am and how much I love you and I’m just-“ He broke off, choking up.

“Awww, I love you so much, also, I’m the lucky one? You’re so strong and handsome and kind and funny and smart and so so so brave. And, you’re amazing in bed. You’re so fucking big too.”

Shiro chuckled, pressing kisses to Matt’s back, rubbing his ass adoringly. “I really love you. Our confessions to each other were weird, rushed, and so so so awkward, but I really do love you, and I never want you to forget that, okay? But, my knot went down, and I said I would fuck you senseless, so…” He pulled his cock out, slick and cum bubbling out. Shiro groaned at the sight.

“Please alpha, I want it. Breed me please.”

Shiro flipped Matt over onto his back, putting a pillow under Matt’s hips. “I love you.” He pushed into Matt, bottoming out quickly. Matt whimpered, reaching up to pull his alpha into a kiss.

Shiro started thrusting, hard and fast, aiming for his omega’s prostate each time. The body underneath him jerked suddenly. “Heh. Found it.”

Matt started screaming as soon as Shiro started moving again. “Did you know that this is the best- ahhh _fuck_ Shiro- the best- ahn!- the best position to get someone pregnant? I’ve heard that a bunch. I hope it works~”

“Jesus fuck, Matt, don’t say shit like that. But I hope it works too.” He could tell that Matt was close when he started whimpering and tightening around his dick. “I’m gonna cum soon Matt oh my god I love you.”

“Me too, i’m gonna cum-ahhhh Shiro!” Matt came, painting his chest white, his insides clenching around Shiro who kept thrusting, his knot swelling, his thrusts becoming more shallow.

“Alpha, please cum inside me I really want it please please please. Fuck a baby into me. Knot me. I know you can. ”

And with that, Shiro came hard, pushing himself deep into the tight channel, knot locking them together for the second time.

“That was… um.… pretty legit.” The alpha said, feeling awkward.

“Top ten worst things to say after sex. Number 1…” Matt joked, pulling Shiro down for a kiss.

“Hey, at least I didn’t double finger gun you, and say ‘nice.’ like you did after your first kiss, ya dork.” Shiro said, laughing. “Oh, can I move us, this is kinda uncomfortable.”

Matt nodded, and Shiro picked him up, flipping them over so his back rested against the pillows and Matt was firmly planted on his lap. “Wow, what a view.”

Matt blushed and punched Shiro in the arm, rolling his eyes. “Shut up, asshole.”

They both burst into laughter, Matt resting his head on Shiro’s chest. “God, you are so perfect. And so handsome when you laugh.”

Shiro blushed, rubbing the smaller man’s back. “You’re so sweet. Such a perfect omega. I hope you will always be mine.”

Matt giggled, nuzzling into Shiro’s chest. “Of course i’ll always be yours. I mean, we’re bonded now. We’re together forever, and nothing can change that. Nothing.”

Shiro kissed the top of his head, breathing in his scent. “Alright. Get some rest now. I’m sleepy, but we’re both going to be up soon enough.”

“Okie dokie, artichoke-y!” Matt said, eyes already drooping. Cute.

— —

A couple weeks later, and their respective cycles were over, Matt was sore, and they were both happy and totally in love.

“Hey Pidge!!” Matt said, walking over to the table she was sat at and sitting down. “How’s my favorite sister?” He reached over the table, ruffling her hair affectionately.

“I’m your only sister, dumbass. Also, why do you smell different?” She leaned in, smelling him. “Holy shit dude, you reek of Shiro. Why do you- OH MY GOD” She shouted, catching everyone’s attention and moving, checking the back of his neck. “OH MY GOD YOU GUYS MATED AND YOU BONDED HOLY FUCK I KNEW IT!!!!!! YOU CAN’T HAVE TWO PEOPLE SHARE A ROOM WHEN THEY’RE TOTALLY IN FUCKING LOVE WITH EACH OTHER WITHOUT SOMETHING HAPPENING OH MY GOD!”

Matt smacked his hands over her mouth, freaking out. “Oh my goodness, Pidge, you can’t just yell something like that in public, also, watch your language, Jesus!”

“Yeah like you don’t swear, dumbass.” She said, sitting back and rolling her eyes.

“Shut it, bitch.”

“Whore.”

“Ass-face.”

“Slut.”

“Only for Shiro.”

“God dammit, Matt. I may swear a lot, but i’m still supposed to be somewhat innocent. Gross.”

“Well, it’s true. Why lie?” He replied, with a smirk, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

“Ugh whatever. When will you tell Mom?”

“I kinda already did…”

“Oh, what’d she say?”

“She was surprised. She thought me and Shiro were already a thing. “

“Yeah, you’d think that, from the way he always hangs off of you, I swear he’s like a puppy or something.”

“Haha you’re not wrong. Anyways, she was happy for us, and she asked when to expect grandkids, and I told her that it might be a while, and then she lectured me on how bad STD’s were, and ugh it pissed me off.”

“Ha, that’s why i’m glad i’m ace. Don’t gotta worry about shit like that, since I’m not doin’ the nasty any time soon.”

“That’s good, since, if you ever did start dating someone, Dad would probably cry. So would I…”

“Aww, I love you. Even if you’re a slut.”

“Only-“

“DON’T FUCKING SAY IT OH MY GOD I’M GOING TO TELL MOM!”

“Okay, okay. I won’t say it.” He said, laughing.

“Whatever, let’s eat. I’m famished.”

— —

Matt got back to the dorm two hours later, walking in and flopping onto Shiro’s bed.

“Oh, hey babe. How was it?” Shiro asked, rubbing Matt’s back softly.

“It was awesome! I love her so much. She’s the best little sister anyone could ask for. She screamed about us being bonded for like five minutes straight. I don’t even think she paused for breath.”

“Sounds like Pidge. She’s not mad though, right?”

“No of course not, she’s Pidge. She said she ‘knew’ we were in love with each other forever apparently. Weird. Also, my Mom thought we had been dating for like, four years or something.”

“I wish. That would be so awesome. But, i’m just happy that we’re together now. Like, so, so, happy. You’re the only person in the entire world I could even think of being bonded with. Also, my Mother called, and I told her. She basically said the same thing. Also, she said to make her some grandkids soon.”

Matt blushed, then smirked. “Guess we better get… right on that then, huh?” he said, sliding onto Shiro’s lap and grinding their clothed dicks together.

Shiro grabbed onto his hips, pulling him closer. “I guess we should.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember, kudos feed writers, so leave a kudo if you liked it! #imthirstyforkudos


End file.
